Dream come true
by StormDracona
Summary: NOTICE: BEING REWRITTEN!
1. Dreams can give you wings

Transformers StormDracona: I do not own it. Only Danni so..Ha!...and Danni's mom and I think most of the plot!  
  
Damien: No sueing of the weirdo anyways, She has no money..only Looks in walet, giant tumble weed falls out A giant tumble weed!..How are you supposed to pay for my gas?!  
  
Storm: Uh..I owe you?(I own Damien as well hehe)

Damien: I Heard that!

Storm: ...Eepp

* * *

Danni sighed hoping her mom wouldn't come home...she would yell at her and call her useless.Since her sister died...Then the thing she HAD been waiting for popped on the TV screen. Transformers Aramada.  
  
On the screen her favorite character was cracking jokes. As usual.  
  
"Go Jetfire!"Danni laughed in reply to Hotshot as he commented about Jetfire craking jokes, as he made a crack after nearly being fried from the decepticon shields. When he got to close.  
  
Suddenly a car pulled in the driveway. Out stepped a red head, brown eyes and a studio tan woman..Danni's mom. The said girl paled and lept to her feet turning the TV off and ran up stairs. She was bigger, stronger and faster than her mother. Being well muscled and 6'1 and 200 LBS. because of said muscle.. but she didn't have the confidence or heart to hurt anyone. She was to much of a gentle giant. She was trying to defend herself but she just couldn't, and no one believed her when she spoke of her mother's actions.  
  
"BRAT!! GET DOWN HE /Hic/ ERE!"Came Danni's mother's drunken screech.  
  
"Comin'!"Danni called back. Knowing not to answer was a sure way to die.  
  
"NO! S'ay ware /hic/ yah are.."Came the reply as he mother stomped up the stairs.  
  
Danni panicked' Oh no! Shes going to kill me! What do I do?!' she thought frantically.  
  
And her 5'9 tall mother came showing herself. Upon seeing her 'daughter' she growled.  
  
"What are you/hic/ doing you useless girl?!"Danni flinched the look on her mothers face was like the day she had destroyed her knee. Hence her black kneebrace. Her mother grabbed her mid back length dark brown hair with natural white streaks and yanked her toward the ground to be more level with her. Danni backpeddled away, making her mother loose her grip on her.Backing up faster when she saw her mother pick up the wooden curtain rod that had been taken down so the curtains could be put in the washer.  
  
Danni didn't realize she had backed up towards her bedroom window, she did however notice the unholy light in her mothers eyes.  
  
"It's your fault Natalie died Dannielle! Your father left me because/hic/ you were born and your sister died because of /hic/you! You ..you half albino freak!"She screamed. Danni's eyes weren't naturaly colored and often changed. Everyone made fun of her for it. It stunk to live in a world demanding perfection for respect.

Her mother lunged, she hit Danni in the gut with the curtain rod, the force not only knocking the wind out of her but also throwing her 'threw' the window. Glass shattered as Danni plummeted three stories down headfirst to her obvious death. The last thoughts that passed through Danni's head were these.  
  
'At least it'd be obvious SHE did this..I really hoped to somday meet Jetfires voice actor though..oh well, by cruel world' she thought sadly. And her world was dark...She never knew her TV turned on and the transformers theme played as it started to glow, in a flash of light Danni was taken far away from the pain of her mother. And it wasn't threw death.

* * *

I am evil aren't I? Well please R&R I need input or I have no Idea were to go if I mess up!


	2. So you can Fly, Far away

Transformers. Chapter 2.  
  
Damien: Storm! Disclaimer! /Storm rolls out of bed hitting the floor/

Storm:OW!  
  
Damien:Sigh Very Graceful, Get up...  
  
Storm: I do not own transformers I own Danni, Damien...  
  
Damien: Hey!  
  
Storm: And the mother and plot if ya want to use either ask or something. Please R&R!

* * *

Danni regained consciousness after a while and felt cold. Very, very cold.  
  
'Am I dead?' She thought. She moved and searing pain came from her cracked ribs.  
  
'Ow! Ok maybe not. Obviously SHE hit me pretty good...Now where the heck am I?' Danni opened her eyes and immediately shut them. Bright light came from above. Obviously fluorescent.  
  
'Nice ok I live.' Danni turned her head and opened her eyes and saw....' Holy! Is that Red Alert?!?!' Sure enough the Autobot medic was looking at something on the giant computer screen. It looked like...an X-Ray? Of a human too. Danni looked closer than noticed metal in the right knee. 'That's me!' Danni moved again. Being forgetful and hurt her ribs trying to move.  
  
"Gah!" She gasped as she bent her torso smacking her head on the giant metal table when she fell back. Causing Danni to wince.  
  
"Ow...Not doin' that again soon...oy..." she whimpered. Red Alert had heard her from the start of course and had practically ran over to subdue her movement.  
  
"Easy. Your ribs are cracked and one's broken. I suggest you don't move, you'll cause yourself more injury if you do" He stated softly as to not startle her.  
  
Danni looked at him, she knew who he was but, if she was were she was she was, then it was best to play stupid and be polite and act like she just met the Autobots. Though it was the first time she had met them but you get the point, her knowing about them could be dangerous.  
  
"Uh...Hi?" She asked trying to keep her voice steady, the pain in her ribs were blazing.  
  
Red Alert smiled despite himself. "Hello. How are you feeling? Though I bet not as good as I'd hope because of your movement" He greeted.  
  
"Well it's doing better than I thought it'd be. I thought I'd be dead...then again when your dead you don't feel pain so...I'm ok" Danni answered her comment making Red Alert chuckle.  
  
"Well than that's good, do you know how you got thes-"He was cut off when Optimus walked in. Danni's breath almost froze but she made herself breath, darn breathing hurt!  
  
"Red Aler-..Oh she's awake. How are you feeling miss?" Optimus greeted his yellow optics warm with concern.  
  
"Fine sir" Danni answered feeling humbled by his presence. Danni realized she hadn't properly introduced herself. Managing to smack her head she apologized.  
  
"Man I must have hit my head hard or something where are my manners? My names Dannielle but you can cal me Danni, all my friends do." Danni said looking sheepish.  
  
"Perfectly alright Danni. Now Red Alert you know what's wrong?" Optimus asked the medic.  
  
"5 cracked and 1 broken rib, shock which had cause her to stop breathing for a bit and I think a concussion she did land pretty hard." He answered. Danni looked beyond confused. She looked at him like so and tilted her head. "Land?" Came the inquiry.  
  
"Oh yes well we don't know how, but this is what we know from what we saw" Optimus explained Danni waited intently.  
  
FlashBack  
  
Danni's unconscious form fell from 120 feet in the air. If she had been awake she would have passed out from fright anyways, she wasn't one to do heights unless she knew she was secure. Like in safety straps for example.  
  
Well below the Autobots and Decepticons were fighting, well were until a second later the Decepticon's warped away defeated. Sideswipe happened to have looked up. Probably to mock the 'Cons with Hotshot when he saw Danni's prone form falling down towards the ground.  
  
"Optimus, Sir!" He pointed her out.  
  
"Jetfire!" Was all Optimus could yell as the said Autobot commander flew by and up to catch Danni. She was falling to fast and they were to far away. She in turn had been falling towards a lake. She hit it HARD, though Jetfire managed to grab her before she sunk to the bottom. He started flying back and landed, Red Alert stabilized her to warp back with them as the other Autobots watched concerned, her breathing was almost nonexistent.  
  
End Flashback  
  
"...wow. That's...shocking" Danni blinked. Then she realized something. 'JetFire had carried me?! And I wasn't awake?!?!!!' Before she could dwell on this Hotshot poked his head in...Like always it seemed.  
  
"Hey Red! Hows.." He trailed off looking at the obvious answer to his question. Danni looked at him amused from where she was laying. After he had stared for a little bit more than necessary, Danni grinned and gave him a cheeky wave.  
  
"Hi!" She called. That snapped him back to reality.  
  
"She's okay!" He cheered. He had been worried he didn't know human's lips could go blue or that they could become that pale. It had scared him beyond belief. Jetfire and everyone else had been too. Especially when she stopped breathing for a minute.  
  
"Yep, names Dannielle ya can just call me Danni though, most friends do" Danni introduced amused, her accent slipping.' I always introduce myself that way don't I?' Came her amused thought.  
  
"Cool accent, anyways I'm HotShot! Nice ta meet you!" He winked at her and gave her a warm smile.  
  
"And I am Optimus Prime, leader of the Autobots." Optimus introduced. 'Wow he really does say that at every introduction!' Danni thought.  
  
"And I am Red Alert." Red Alert stated. 'Man he does too! How kewl!' she thought again.  
  
"Well...Ya'll know my name so..What happens to me now?" Danni asked really not having a clue as to what she should do. Fanfiction with self insertion that she had read didn't really explain this.(haha puns away!)  
  
"How about I take ya around the base to meet the others? That is if Red lets me" Hotshot offered.  
  
"Alright but don't jarr her or make her move. You are fully responsible HotShot!" Red sighed giving in. Besides Optimus and him needed to talk about what happened to her so this was a good distraction to her as they talked.  
  
"Cool! C'mon girly!" HotShot gently lifted Danni in his hand. She looked really weird her hair was still a tad damp and so were her clothes. Her Denim jeans, jacket, and black tee-shirt were almost dry, though the jeans would have chaffed if she had walked.  
  
Thank god she had a yellow taxi eh?  
  
Hotshot walked into the Target Room where Smokescreen, Scavenger, Sideswipe, and Blurr were practicing aim. Danni winced at the noise level. 'Man never knew their lasers were THAT loud..TV doesn't tell us this' Hotshot in turn called out for attention, all fire ceased as they turned to look at him. Danni suddenly realized she was in the spotlight.

* * *

Wow people first chap up for only a day and FOUR reviews. How cool! I tried to correct what ever I messed up last time hope you enjoy. And be as honest as you like, I won't be offended. Flames do burn though, so please have a reason! If it seems I am mimicking somone I had no idea and I apologize for it. I just hope you enjoy my story at least!


	3. So can you come with me?

Trans Chap. 3  
  
Storm: I DO NOT OWN TRANSFORMERS!..Though I wish I did! /Starts whimpering/ I want to have a chance to meet Jetfire!  
  
Damien:../Sighs/ she's in an either psyco-  
  
Storm: Hey!  
  
Damien:- or weird mood though I think it's both so..  
  
Storm&Damien: On to the Fic!

* * *

Danni was BEYOND nervous. She was not a overly outgoing person, one at a time yes but Smokescreen, Scavenger, Sideswipe, and Blurr? All transformers that could step on her?! At once?!?!...Dang was she in trouble.  
  
Danni tried to look calm though she doubted she did, Hotshot continued as if it was perfectly normal. Yeah right.  
  
"Hey guys! This is Dannielle!" He called"Danni!" Came his correction.  
  
"Uh yeah Danni's her nick and so we call her that!" Hotshot corrected sheepishly. Smokescreen smiled at shook his head at his younger comrade.  
  
Danni decided to be brave as Sideswipe came forward first; she knew he was innocent enough. She had nothing against him...She just hoped he wouldn't try to hug Hotshot while he was holding her!  
  
"Hi...I'm Sideswipe, nice to meet you Danni." Sideswipe said softly. As he looked, or tried to look non-threatening. Danni couldn't help herself.  
  
"Hey Sideswipe nice ta meet ya as well!" Danni said cheerfully. Giving him a grin. He couldn't help but grin back as Danni aimed it at him.  
  
"My names Smokescreen, Danni it's nice to see your ok" Smokescreen said coming forward. Sideswipe backed up so the others could greet her, though it seemed to her that they were crowding poor Hotshot but oh well. Blurr said few words as did Scavenger, though they expressed concern about her well being. HotShot was getting board though so he said goodbye and what not, and took Danni into the huge hallways. As this was happening a meeting between Optimus Red Alert was in progress.  
  
"The rib injury wasn't caused by the impact of her fall Optimus, and she has numerous scars on her body. The one on her face though concerns me the most." Red Alert explained what he knew to his leader.  
  
"Why's that Red Alert?" Optimus asked worried.  
  
"It was not recent and obviously done intentionally; it looks like someone hit her." He sighed. That scar showed that the others weren't normal. And it was detailed enough he could measure exactly how she was hit.  
  
"Abuse..?" Optimus asked. He was in turn not feeling too comfortable with the subject.  
  
"I think so, from the bruising I found something hit her, like what humans call a baseball bat or something akin to the form." Red Alert answered truthfully.  
  
"I didn't notice the scar on her face though, Where is it?" Came Optimus' next question.  
  
"Half her face is covered as you know, by her bangs. Underneath is a diagonal scar. She's wearing colored contacts too; I found that out because one popped out." Red Alert added.  
  
"Oh? What color are her eyes then?" Optimus asked curious.  
  
"Well the edge of the color is blue but the rest is almost white-blue till it reaches the pupil. Changes colors too. From that to yellow and back again, probably more colors but that's what I saw so far" Red Alert answered.  
  
"Well, well obviously Danni has a few secrets. Such a good girl so far though, I can't imagine who could hurt her"  
  
"I do too. And I really want to know how she got most of those scars, they couldn't have been received in an accident"  
  
"Well we'll have to see, let her get to trust us first."  
  
"Right"  
  
We go back to see the HotShot had in turned introduced Danni to all the minicons and the kids.' Man that took awhile' Danni sighed. The kids had been a little over curious plus kinda scared because of her build. All this happened while the meeting was going on and now Hotshot and Danni were heading outside. Why only Hotshot knew.  
  
"What are we..." Danni trailed off as she saw a red and white space shuttle fly around in the air as she and Hotshot watched. Jetfire seemed to sense he was being watched and started showing off. As he pulled his sixth barrel roll Hotshot sighed and called him down. Of course you couldn't imagine how LOUD Hotshots voice could go!  
  
"JETFIRE!"Hotshot yelled. Danni winced and covered her ears unnoticed.  
  
"WHAT?!" Came the startled reply, making Danni wince again.  
  
"COME DOWN HERE!" Hotshot called.  
  
"WHY I'M HAVING FUN I'LL TALK TO YOU LATER!" Jetfire called back grousing.  
  
"BUT THIS IS IMPORTANT!" Came the insistent reply.  
  
"BU-" Before she could think about it Danni added her yelling.  
  
"GAH! DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH IT HURTS TO BE INBETWEEN YA'LL WHEN YA YELL LIKE THAT?!?!" She could obviously hit pretty good volume. And it wasn't high pitched.  
  
Both Transformers shut up surprised.  
  
"Thank you for stopping..."Danni sighed shaking her head, trying to get her ears to stop ringing. Transformers were loud.  
  
Jetfire transformed and landed. Danni gaped, suddenly feeling bad she yelled, but she felt it had been necessary.  
  
"Hi?" Jetfire asked as he walked up to Hotshot. Danni tried not to hide, her transformer idol right in front of her.  
  
Hotshot looked at her encouragingly.  
  
"Hi, to you too?" Danni teased lightly peeking from behind one of Hotshots fingers. Jetfire looked surprised.  
  
"She's okay!"  
  
"Yay! I'm okay!" Danni laughed causing Hotshot to crack up. Jetfire looked at her weirdly. Danni snickered.  
  
"Sorry, everyone's been saying that and I couldn't keep from doing it this time" She explained. Jetfire laughed.  
  
"Well, it's good to see I'm not the only one with humor! By the way I'm Jetfire"  
  
"Names Dannielle but ya can call me Danni most friends do" She introduced.  
  
"Cool...So what now?" Danni cracked up. Hotshot caught on and laughed as well. Hotshot then explained to poor Jetfire what was so funny and all three started up.  
  
5 minutes later.  
  
"..I don't know what did it. The laughing or my ribs or both... but man I'm sore"Danni groaned still snickering.  
  
"So wha-"Hotshot joked ready to set them off again.  
  
"PLEASE don't start it again!" Danni cut off Hotshot.  
  
"Sorry." He snickered. Jetfire's Golden optics danced in amusement.  
  
"What she will be doing is getting some rest. I think she over did it today" Came Red Alerts voice from behind them.  
  
"Aww. Games over!" Danni sighed, as Red Alert was about to take her from Hotshot.  
  
"Wait! Red you have some work to do. And I bet Hotshot could use a break." HotShot nodded at this.  
  
"I'll take her back to the med ward." Jetfire offered. Danni blanched. 'Holy moley I'm sure dreamin' for sure now!'  
  
"Okay but be careful" Jetfire gently took Danni and walked to the Med. ward. Danni couldn't help gazing up and looking at him awestruck. After awhile he noticed.  
  
"What?" Came his amused question.  
  
"Nothin' just lookin' at ya" Danni answered sheepishly as she looked away. Jetfire chuckled as they arrived at the med ward. Jetfire gently set her down.  
  
"Well night Danni" Jetfire said quietly. Danni smiled then twitched as she had to take out the remaining contact. Jetfire watched curious.  
  
"Gah! Stupid contacts!" As she took it out Danni looked up. Jetfire saw what her eyes REALLY looked like.  
  
"Wow..." He blinked Danni realized what he meant and immediately cringed they changed from the albino to a nervous green.  
  
"Hey, hey" He said gently. Danni looked up surprised. Green to blue, interesting thought Jetfire.  
  
"I know there...freak-"  
  
"Fantastic" He cut her off. Danni blinked. Jetfire noticed the surprise and the scar.  
  
"Wah?"  
  
"Danni, I think we'll have to talk tomorrow Red Alerts going to have my head." Jetfire sighed looking at the time.  
  
"Okay?" Came her slightly confused answer. As he left Danni gave him a parting joke.  
  
"What we going to do tomorrow after that?" He laughed as he walked out the door, turning the lights out. Danni layer back on the metal table despite the coldness and fell asleep almost immediately. She didn't notice Jetfire walk back in put a blanket the kids gave them on her, nor did she hear him whisper something to her, as he walked out the door again.

* * *

Aw. Mushy chap. I admit. Oh well. R&R! Seems Jetfire likes this bundle of jokes and secrets no? LOL 


	4. Can you take my hand and save me?

Transformers Chapter 4.  
  
Storm: Man I am writing a storm here (no pun intended!) I am having fun with this and the reviews are wonderful. Now I know why so many Authors crave it! THANK YOU! Any who last Chap was mushy. I decided a bit more action or humor should be in this one to balance it out, so enjoy!  
  
----  
  
Danni awoke to the most annoying sound, it was loud too. She wanted nothing more than to make it stop. But of course poor, injured, exhausted Danni HAS to get up.  
  
Heavy footsteps ran by and then light ones. Suddenly Carlos' accented voice broke her brooding.  
  
"Chica get up! Important meeting!"  
  
"Nuh... I can't help ya'll 'm injured or sumtin." She slurred slightly. She was NOT a morning person.  
  
"I know! But Optimus' needs all of us for a meeting! Something about in case of a Security breach or something so please get up!" He begged. 'Lord how do I wind up losing precious sleep no matter where I go?!' Danni groused. She sat up and blinked her eyes. Carlos' just noticed the real color.  
  
"Que?!" What?! He yelled in Spanish.  
  
"Albino eyes...Mostly anyways now how do we get down?!" Danni asked realizing the table she had slept on was transformer size and WAY off the ground.  
  
Carlos blinked. Danni sighed. He blinked again staring. Danni's eyes changed predatory yellow with red flecks as she glared at him. He continued to stare.  
  
"You do know I asked you a question..?" Came her weary answer. He blinked yet again the came back to life.  
  
"Huh? How your eyes change?"  
  
"They're called cat eyes, changes with mood..." He caught that on REAL fast.  
  
"Now can you please answer my question?" At his nod she continued.  
  
"How do we get DOWN?" Danni asked. He grinned.  
  
"YO JOLT!" Danni looked less and felt less, than thrilled. These thoughts continued as Jolt carried them down. Though honestly she was surprised the minion could hold her weight. Added Carlos' but hey it wasn't HER idea if it was hard on the poor guy. As she managed to follow Carlos' lead, though she led half the time because of her long stride, she managed to get to the control room relatively ok. Though her ribs were making her wheeze slightly.  
  
Optimus looked around. And Danni noted EVERYONE was present, the kids, minicons and all the Autobots.  
  
A half hour later the meeting ended. Danni was annoyed. All the kids had to do in a case of 'Decepticons attack base'...is hide in a vent and stay silent.  
  
'Oh joy' Danni mentally growled. She was hurt, sore in places she didn't know she had and she went to a meeting standing up. For a half an hour...to learn to hide in a vent?!  
  
Danni walked around the base completely lost, and hurt since the kids took first chance to get away from her.  
  
'They REALLY aren't comfortable with me yet are they. Nice' She sighed. As she slowly became more lost.  
  
Out of nowhere Jetfire arrived rescuing her from herself.  
  
"Danni! There you are! I ..Uh we were worried sick!" He exclaimed, catching himself as he picked her up. Danni sighed grateful to be off her feet and trying to ease the pain in her ribs.  
  
"Well I kind of was left alone and really wasn't thinking to straight...Well anyways, you wanted to talk to me today?" Danni queried. Jetfire seemed to smile.  
  
"You up to it?" Danni nodded in a 'yes' fashion.  
  
"Okay" Jetfire walked down another hallway Danni never saw in the series on TV neither the room she went in with Jetfire. A transformer desk with what looked like a computer and giant palm pilot sat. A large recharge bed sat against the far wall. The room was relatively neat, considering.  
  
Jetfire gently set her down on the desk as he sat down in the chair for it. They looked at each other for awhile. Finally Jetfire asked what he wanted too. Optimus and Red Alert had told him about the conclusion of their meeting in the hall as he had gone to get the blanket. He knew now why she had cringed when he looked closely at her eyes...  
  
Someone had hurt her.  
  
"Danni? How come you cringed when I looked at your eyes?"  
  
Danni jerked. She wasn't expecting that.  
  
"Well..uh..Ya see I was made fun of them so I figured ya'll not like 'em either. They are a little unerving.."She quickly replied. Too fast Jetfire noted.  
  
"Okay then..Danni I know we just met and I honestly want to help you." Danni blinked.  
  
"And I know what you're hiding." Jetfire continued. Danni slowly paled as she tried to will herself into the floor, err desk.  
  
"....Why? No one's wanted to help me before...no one believed...why would you? Or any of you?" Danni asked softly. She didn't want to admit she'd never be over her mom.  
  
"Why not? And for those who don't believe are blind. I can see you're hurting. And so can everyone else. The kids saw. They went to go see about getting you some things. Speaking of which you have a room. I'll take you to it in a bit" Jetfire answered. He was getting somewhere.  
  
"..I...don't know what to say, thank ya for lettin me stay." Danni smiled slightly. Right then, on horrible timing the minicon alert rang out. Before Danni could yell Jetfire grabbed her and ran back to the control room.  
  
'I didn' even get far from the control room! What was I doing walking in circles?!' Danni mentally groaned.  
  
As Red Alert found out the minicon was in Alaska. Everyone ran to the warp room, kids got jumpsuits. Danni's was blue. And all of them warped. Danni wasn't too fond of it she found out when she staggered out of Optimus' cab.  
  
"I am not looking forward to that again..." She groaned leaning against Optimus' fender. He chuckled.  
  
"You'll get used to it." Came his soft rumble.  
  
"God I hope so...nugh" Danni sighed.  
  
"Yep, trust me, we had a hard time getting used to it too." Alexis smiled. Out of all of the kids. She was the most relaxed around Danni.  
  
"By the way how old are you?" She asked Danni blinked. Well THAT was random, small talk gotta love it.  
  
"Um...lesse, I turn 16 in October so..15 and 3/4's!" Danni snickered as Alexis' smiled wider, obviously trying not to laugh. Danni could help it.  
  
"C'mon Alexis' ya know ya wanna laugh you can't hide!" Danni teased. Alexis' shook her head as everyone watched in amusement.  
  
"Oh you liar! C'mon! What I have ta do? Do a back flip? Then again I'd hurt myself worse. Though I CAN imagine my landing in a snow bank..." Danni continued laughing.  
  
Alexis' obviously could imagine that too. For she started laughing.  
  
"Bwhah! I am victorious!" Danni gives heroic pose.  
  
"Now tally ho! And forth too...uh Optimus' where ARE we going?"  
  
He chuckled "Sector 23-52-89 sigma"  
  
"Okay then Onward to 'Sector 23-52-89 sigma!" She cackled. Looking at Optimus after a moment.  
  
Laughing he called out. "Okay Kids in the cabs and men ROLL OUT!" Optimus ordered. Danni grinned.  
  
"Kewl." Was all she could think of saying, over the comm's everyone heard. And it was just the way she said it but man did they laugh. Even Scavenger and Blurr!  
  
Of course Decepticons have to spoil the fun. 


	5. I don't think I can survive this alone

Storm: Transfomers, I do not own it, only Danni, and plot so nyah! No sueing!  
  
Decepticons. What joy.  
  
Danni blanched. Staring 'Holy..It the decept-a-bums!' Danni had to keep from snickering at that thought.  
  
Before Danni knew it she and the other kids were running, err well trying to in all the snow. It was up to Danni's waist which meant chest on the others when they reached a certain point of soft snow.  
  
"This is why I HATE the cold!" Carlos' whined.  
  
Danni noted Alexis' was stuck. Grabbing her arm she yanked. Managing to free her foot. Danni though had to stifle her scream of pain as agony blazed through her ribs. Not unnoticed by Alexis'  
  
"Danni!" She cried trying to keep Danni, from falling to her knees.  
  
"..Someone stop the universe I want off..." She groaned walking forward again. Both her and Alexis' supporting each other as they walked the minicons weren't doing any better in the snow but were ahead of the human group.  
  
And the weather had to just HAD to get worse. So as a strong wind picked up the minicons fell back with the kids as they trudged through the snow. The sound of laser fire muffled by nature's fury.  
  
"According to what we got from Laserbeak before this storm hit, the minicon isn't to far ahead!" Alexis yelled over the wind. It sounded so distant, more like a whisper.  
  
"Well I hope so!" Danni groaned. She noted Rad was quiet.  
  
"Yo Rad!" HE looked at her.  
  
"You ok?" Danni asked worried.  
  
"Ya..Man I'm freezing!" He groaned.  
  
"Join the club of kid's sickles" Danni sighed. He snickered softly. Danni looked at all of them. Everyone looked tired, great if they fall asleep that be bad.  
  
"Guys-"Danni started but never finished as obviously an underground cave was beneath them and in turn, collapsed. All the kids minus minicons fell in. Not a trace was left.  
  
Meanwhile.  
  
"Give it up Prime!" Roared Megatron. He was clearly annoyed since Cyclonus was down from a clean sniper shot by Blurr.  
  
"Never Megatron! The minicon isn't going with you!" Optimus snapped. Managing a square punch on Megatron's jaw, causing him to stagger. Megatron lashed out with his foot, catching Optimus by surprise. Shaking it off they went into one of their trademark hand locks trying to get the better of the other.  
  
Optimus got distracted. The transmitter signal on the kid's jumpsuits disappeared. The other Autobots seemed shocked. This storm wasn't too bad for them, but they had forgotten the kids....  
  
Back to the kids.  
  
Alexis, Rad and Carlos were trying to pin Danni, She had ended up on the bottom of the pile and was really hurting. It was agonizing enough that instinct kicked in. She was fighting them. Danni struggled, trying to get up; the kids were having a hard time. Despite how weak she was at the moment, Danni was a force to be reckoned with. They were trying not to hurt her worse. After a while though Danni settled down as shock set in. A mournful keening noise came out of her as she lost what strength she had and laid down.  
  
"Owww.." She whimpered.  
  
"Danni?" Alexis whispered.  
  
"I'll be fine let's just get the minicon and go back to base" Danni coughed. It sounded like fluid was in her lungs.  
  
"I don't like the sound of that..Hey look!" Rad gasped pointing. There 6 feet away was the minicon panel.  
  
"Well get it and wait for the Autobots.." Danni sighed as Rad complied. 10 minutes later they were still waiting, cuddled up to one another to keep warm, and Danni was declining. Rapidly.  
  
"Send Laserbeak to bring them...." Danni choked as she lost consciousness.  
  
Danni?! Chica!" Carlos cried out. Danni didn't respond. She was out cold. Rad immediately sent Laserbeak with a message and order to lead the Autobots to them.  
  
AutoBots  
  
"Decepticons retreat!"Came Megatrons order as the Autobots won.  
  
As they disappeared the storm seemed to lighten a bit, which was good because Laserbeak was coming in fast squawking rapidly.  
  
"Laserbeak?" Optimus asked Immediately Red Alert shot the projection on a tall snow bank using it as a projection screen.  
  
Rads pale and panicked face appeared.  
  
Optimus! We found the mincon!" You could barely hear him over the roar from what was left of the storm.  
  
"Danni's hurt bad she just blacked out, and her breathings bad! We're trapped! Laserbeak will lead you to us!" The projection ended. The Autobots chased the little bird bot to the cave.  
  
As the kids were hoisted out and the minicons reassured it became apparent one of them might not make it. Everyone's heart or spark was breaking, they were scared.  
  
Danni was dying. 


	6. And I think I found my way home

Chap. 6  
  
Storm: I do not own! Only Danni! Disclaimers..ugh..-; I did make the song!

* * *

Everyone was in the control room that is except for two. Red Alert and Danni. Red Alert was doing the best he could but her left lung had been pierced by her rib and she was bleeding into it. He managed to hook a human life-support on with the Alexis before shooing the worried girl off. After 3 and half hours he had stabilized her. But she wasn't out of the woods yet.  
  
"I knew we shouldn't have brought you there..." Red Alert sighed regretfully, he should have said something! As he started doing a chest tap to get the fluid out of her lungs, he thought of something.  
  
'She seems stable now... She should be able to wake up, but then why isn't she?' Red thought.  
  
After getting a liter of fluid from her right lung, it became apparent. She was in a deep coma, trapped in her own mind. Only when she could find herself again could she wake up.  
  
He didn't know Danni was fighting her inner demons, trying to survive.  
  
Memories  
  
{Save me! I'm afraid of what I have become!}  
  
Danni cried out, she was 5 again.  
  
{Help me! Before my world comes undone.}  
  
Her father looked at her like she was a mutant, as he slapped her mother one more time walking out the door. He left because she had cheated on him and that he didn't want a kid in the first place. Danni was his child, his spitting image. And he left her.  
  
{I don't know what I have left to show, I'm still reeling from that last blow}  
  
5 years later. At a funeral.  
  
"She will not be forgotten may Natalie Wayestromon rest in peace." Came the preacher's words. As the choir sang to her as her casket lowered into the ground. 6 year old Natalie died in a car accident, when a drunk driver ran her and Danni over on the crosswalk. Danni survived.  
  
{It hurts to breathe; I call for protection to the sky, hoping the angels would give me one last try.}  
  
They were at the park. Danni's mother was drunk again. And the words she said cut her deeper than any physical blow could.  
  
"Danni you could have saved her! Why? Why didn't you?!" Her mother screamed. As she slammed into Danni with her car, destroying her knee.  
  
{I need an angel god; I feel I should try, I can't do this alone, and I don't wanna die}  
  
Real life  
  
Red Alert was in the control room.  
  
"She's mostly stable; she has a 50% chance now. She just needs to wake up from being comatose, and then we'll be fine."  
  
Everyone sighed.  
  
"Can we see her?" Sideswipe asked. He was fond of her. Her humor was amazing. Everyone looked at Red Alert hopefully.  
  
"Yes but don't expect her to respond" He sighed, the new black minicon with midnight blue highlights paused coming toward him. The new minicon bleeped at Red Alert, worried about the depressed note in the medic's voice. The others filed out towards the med. bay. Not noticing Red Alert except Optimus.  
  
"I'm just tired. Go on and see your partner, Shadow" He encouraged. The minicon nodded jogging to catch up with the others as they went into the Med. bay. Red Alert sighed. It'd been decided that the mincon was her new partner.  
  
"Red Alert? What's the matter?" Optimus asked worried about his old friend.  
  
"I don't know if she has the will to wake up Optimus" Came his only response. Optimus put a hand on the medics shoulder in a comforting manner.  
  
"She'll make it." Was all he said as he went to see Danni. Red Alert stood alone in the Control room.  
  
"Danni..you need to wake up." Jetfire encouraged. Sighing when no results came. Everyone tried before him and he knew she wasn't going to get up. He had a feeling his new found friend, who when you think about it was a lot like him.  
  
And he hung his head, spark heavy like all the others. The kids and they're minicon partners grieved. They had known her for two days and she had an impact so large you couldn't bare to lose her yet.  
  
Little did they know they wouldn't.  
  
Memories  
  
Danni was in pure blackness her mind numb from the torture it had put itself through. 'Why..?' Danni thought miserably ' I won't be missed. I'm a nuisance' suddenly voices were heard.  
  
"Danni, please we need you right now." Rad's voice came through.  
  
"Girly, I want to get to know you, I'm sure we'd be good pals.." Hotshot then.  
  
"Your heart is good girl, you shouldn't give up" Smokescreen whispered.  
  
" I feel like I've known you forever. Please you can't die!" Sideswipe pleaded crying.  
  
"I see talent in you" Scavenger sighed.  
  
"You'd be a great person to strategize with me bet..." Came Blurr who was trying to think of what to say.  
  
"You have the heart of an Autobot, it'd be a shame to lode you now" Optimus complimented.  
  
"Danni, you need to wake up.." Jetfire's voice rang inside her mind with all the others.  
  
'They WANT me back?' Danni wondered. 'Why?'  
  
{God finally sent me an angel, and it was you, Now I think I have the strength to go on through}  
  
"Please..." Whispered a new voice. Soft, warm, and yet so sad.  
  
"I want to get to know you..."  
  
Danni blinked. 'If I leave I only hurt them, If I stay..' Danni sighed knowing she couldn't do it. 'Time to rise but I sure as hell won't shine!' Danni growled mentally as her eyes fluttered open.  
  
{I open my eyes, and see for the first time in ages, I see your beaming face, I know now how I've been blessed and I thank god for this place}  
  
No one could believe it. She was alive and currently looking at Shadow, who was kneeling next to her on the transformer medical bed.  
  
"Hi ya'll..What I miss?" She greeted hoarsely. She almost passed out from the cheers. Red Alert ran in, shocked.  
  
"You'll be okay." He sighed in relief upon seeing her.  
  
"Yeah.. I think so; man I MUST be scary, death threw me out!" Danni joked. Everyone looked disbelieving. After a minute Danni blinked.  
  
"Ya'll okay?"  
  
"You nearly escaped death, and here you are cracking jokes and asking if we're okay?!" Came Carlos' exclamation. Everyone looked at her. Danni blinked.  
  
"...Um, Yeah?" She answered hesitantly.  
  
"..She's okay!" Laughed Jet fire. Again they cheered; Danni grimaced not unnoticed by Red Alert.  
  
"Okay. Everyone out she needs rest. She'll be fine" He smiled, really unlike Red Alert. Everyone sighed, saying goodbye, as they filed out. Shadow shyly gripped her hand making Danni blink as he hopped sown and walked out. Red Alert smiled.  
  
"Night Danni...See you in the morning." And he turned out the lights.

{Save me! I'm afraid of what I have become! Help me!

Before my world comes undone. I don't know what I have left to show,

I'm still reeling from that last blow  
  
It hurts to breathe, as I call for protection to the sky,

Hoping the angels would give me one last try. I need an angel god;

I feel I should try, I can't do this alone, and I don't wanna die  
  
God finally sent me an angel, and it was you,

Now I think I have the strength to go on through I open my eyes,

and see for the first time in ages, I see your beaming face,

I know now how I've been blessed and I thank god for this place...}

* * *

SHE LIVES!


	7. Thank you god

Trans chap seven.  
Disclaimer, (I own only MY CHARACTER!)

* * *

A week later, Danni was trying to keep from being nurse maided. And she had yet to find the mincon that had been next to her when she woke up, and she was trying to look for him. But of course poor Danni just can't seem to find the little bugger and well. The others WERE'NT helping her either. Currently she was on her stomach in a vent, being mindful of her ribs, and was hiding from Red Alert. Utilizing what she had learned from that meeting.  
  
'Man they taught me pretty good then. THEY can't even find me! BWHAHA!' Danni cackled mentally. She knew when she did get out though she was in for it.  
  
Especially since she heard Jetfire join in the search. Now Danni didn't know what his reasons were, or how he had done it, but Danni had let him emotionally close. And she had a BAD feeling he was going to find her.  
  
She didn't look forward to it. He also was the second worst in the nurse maiding. If Red Alert wasn't there he was. Mainly since the next day after waking up she had managed to stroll around the base. This did not bode well.  
  
A second later the giant grating moved and there looking in was Jetfire, looking none to pleased. Danni smiled sheepishly and gave her cheeky wave.  
  
"Hi! How ya doin'?" She asked trying to back as fast as she possibly could from him as he glared and reached into grab her. As her managed to grab her Danni hissed and glared the best she could at him.  
  
"Put me down!" She struggled, though weakly, so as not to hurt herself worst.  
  
"You really mean that?" Came his darkly amused response.  
  
"Ye-!" Danni happened to look down then realized what he meant.  
  
"Ur...no?" Came her squeaked answer as to realizing the threat of him dropping her.  
  
He sighed "You missy are going to drive me insane" He growled out. Danni tried to look as innocent as she could.  
  
"Who me? I did nothing but hide in a vent! I was practicing!" Came her lame excuse.  
  
"Uh- Huh ya right" Jetfire snorted walking towards the med bay with her firmly in his grasp. Danni looked unimpressed.  
  
"It's been a WEEK! I don't hurt myself by walking, you overprotective...shuttle!" Danni tried her best to throw an insult at him. Jetfire shook his head amused.  
  
"Is that the best you can some up with?" He asked affectionatly. Danni glared at him.  
  
"At this very moment yes! I didn't have enough time to think!" Danni said burying herself deeper. He chuckled.  
  
"You're too much like me sometimes." He snickered as Danni tried in vain to look PO'ed. He continued snickering and eventually she did too. As he walked in the med bay Red Alert looked up, he in turn had gave up when Jetfire started looking for her.  
  
"Where was she this time?" Came the wary answer.  
  
"In a vent" Jetfire smirked. Red Alert shook his head. Looking at her he chided her.  
  
"Using what we taught you against us, hmm?" Danni nodded smirking evilly at this. Red Alert sighed.  
  
"I should've guessed." Just then Shadow walked in. Danni immediately took notice.  
  
"YOU!" Shadow froze. Danni squirmed to be let down. At Red's nod Jetfire complied, Danni ran up to Shadow, earning herself a glare from Jetfire as she tackled Shadow. He in turn looked terrified like he did something wrong.  
  
"You! There you are! Where in the hell have you been hiding?!" Shadow blinked it seemed.  
  
"Do you know how bloody hard it is tah find ya?!" Shadow smiled. {I wouldn't really know}  
  
Danni gave him an amused look.  
  
"Oh?" She asked.  
  
{Nope, now will you get off? I don't think Jetfire and Red Alert are amused.} He asked sounding amused, happy he wasn't in trouble. Danni looked and sure enough her tackle had in turn made them go into 'nursemaid mode' again. Great. Danni got off of Shadow and helped him up. Striking a pose just to be weird.  
  
"I hath found you! You little bugger!" Giving the victory sign. Then pointing at Shadow he snickered. Smokescreen decided to walk in just then. Danni jogged up to him, giving him puppy eyes. Making a movement to be picked up, Smokesceen complied amused.  
  
"Being a devil are we?" Came his amused question. Danni gave him the best innocent look she could muster, which wasn't to good because she was trying not to laugh herself sick from the look on Red Alert and Jetfire's faces. That in turn clearly said 'YES!'.  
  
"Me? Never I'm hurt by what you are implying!" She whimpered pathetically. Smokescreen shook his head.  
  
"There's my answer. I think I'll take you with me on patrol, you've been cooped up to long" Red Alert looked about to protest. Smokescreen stopped him.  
  
"She'll be fine in my cab, now stop nurse maiding the poor girl. No wonder she's been trying to escape" He scolded. Red Alert gave in. Smokescreen set Danni on his shoulder, giving her a chance to turn and grin evilly at the other two transformers as Smokescreen walked out with her on his shoulder, giving the two a raspberry as the door shut.  
  
"Oh that little..." Jetfire growled amused. Red Alert smiled, shaking his head he set back to work as Jetfire walked out to 'spy' on the other kids, who were playing a card called, 'B.S'

* * *

Haha! By the way BS is a real game, it also called, I think 'No Way!'  
  
And before ya'll think this is the end. /Amused look/ There WILL be sequels, since ya'll seem to like this story so much. I tend to write fast so it doesn't usually take me to long to update. I CAN type over 60 words a minute. Have a nice day ya'll!  
  
Sincerely, SD 


	8. And Here I go to this new place

Trans 8. I own Danni, plot and thats it!

Storm: I have brought you new chapter/Cheers from imaginary crowd/

Storm: And this shall become a series of fics!/crickets/ danigit rewind the tape!

Rewinder guy: Sorry/Reiwnds tape,/ cheers are heard,

Storm: better! Now thats what I speak of. Remeber to wind the tape next tim 'k? /he nods/ good! onto the fics!

* * *

Danni was slightly board. Not that it wasn't fun hanging out with Smokescreen, he was after all on of her favorite characters. But man, driving around a deserted area kinda stunk. So to pass the time she thought about things. She hadn't realized until after a moment that some of them were about Jetfire. Smokescreen obviously didn't like silence. Well she didn't either, but to her it meant safety, well it did till now. 

"What would you like to listen too?" Came his curious question.

"Huh? Listen too? You mean on the radio?" Came her confused response.

"Ya you like rock or somthing?" He sounded wary. I wonder why?

"I like all kinds, new age country's nice.." Danni trailed of embarresed. Suddenly a local new age country station played on his radio.

"Cranes have radios?" Danni wondered absoultly baffaled.

"Not usaully, I'm a special crane" Smokescreen teased. Danni smirked.

"No doubting that!" She listened to a song the just came on.

"Oh hey cool!" Danni couldn't believe it. They had songs from her dimension!

Smokescreen started singing to the song that came on then. He had a pretty good voice, Danni noted.

{Queen of the night, life of the party  
It's all an illusion  
You can't hide that big of heartache  
So stop the delusion

Waiting for someone's rescue my arms are right here for you

Through the wind and the rain through the laughter and pain count on me  
And when life isn't fair and there's nobody there I will be   
In a world of pretenders I am your defender   
And when it all comes down ill be the last one standing

Aces for life don't ever doubt it I'm already falling  
Love is alive so stand up and shout it cause destiny's calling  
The others stand behind me they don't look nothing like me

Through the wind and the rain through the laughter and pain count on me  
And when life isn't fair and there's nobody there, I will be   
In a world of pretenders I am your defender   
And when it all comes down ill be the last one standing

Waiting for someone's rescue my arms are right here for you

Through the wind and the rain through the laughter and pain count on me (count on me)  
And when life isn't fair and there's nobody there I will be (I will be)  
In a world of pretenders Ill never surrender  
And when it all comes down, yeah when it all comes down   
Ill be the last one standing}

He laughed as the song ended. Danni grinned clapping. Long Arm waved at Danni from his perch on Smokescreens crane arm, goofing off. He was clapping for Smokescreen too.

"Bravo!" Danni complimented.

"Aw shucks, now I'm shy!" Smokescreen laughed, Danni smirked.

"Don't tell anyone I sang 'k? I'd never live it down!" He added. Danni nodded, she shyly noted a song that was coming on was female, a song she knew. If there was one thing her mother liked about her it was the art she made and her voice. Okay that was two, but who's counting?

As the song came on Danni sang with it, Smokescreen and Long Arm sat stunned, listening.

{I used to live in a darkened room  
Had a face of stone   
And a heart of gloom  
Lost my hope, I was so far gone  
Cryin all my tears  
With the curtains drawn  
I didn't know until my soul broke free  
I've got these angels watching over me, yeah}

Danni sang, remembering how much she liked to sing this song, it didn't really show of her vocals, but it let them know she could sing. She was going to stop till she was encourgaed.

"Oh don't stop! Keep going!" Smokescreen begged Danni shrugged continuing.

{Oh watch me go  
I'm a happy girl  
Everybody knows  
That the sweetest thing that you'll ever see  
In the whole wide world  
Is a happy girl} 

As there was a quick pause it became apparent they were heading back to base. Danni knew the song would end before they got there so she continued to make Smokescreen and Long Arm happy.

{I used to hide in a party crowd   
Bottled up inside   
Feeling so left out  
Standing in a corner wearing concrete shoes  
With my frozen smile  
And my lighted fuse  
Now everytime I start to feel like that  
I roll out my heart like a welcome mat}

{Oh watch me go  
I'm a happy girl   
Everybody knows  
That the sweetest thing that you'll ever see  
In the whole wide world   
Is a happy girl}

{Laugh when I feel like it  
Cry when I feel like it  
That's just how my life is  
That's how it goes}

{Oh watch me go  
I'm a happy girl  
And I've come to know  
That the world won't change  
Just 'cause I complain  
Let the axis twirl  
I'm a happy girl}

{Oh watch me go  
I'm a happy girl  
Everybody knows  
That the sweetest thing that you'll ever see  
In the whole wide world  
Is a happy girl  
Oh,yeah oh,yeah  
I'm a happy girl}

Danni finished singing, catching her breath slightly because it had a kind of speedy tempo. Smokescreen whistled and Long arm waved to her, then clapped from his odd perch. Danni lightly noticed this.

"I hope me coming didn't make him move.." Smokescreen caught on.

"On no, don't worry, thats where he always sits actualy." Danni gave him and Long Arm a weird look.

"What?" Danni just shook her head. Long Arm obviously laughing. As they pulled in the base Danni got out and Long Arm stood next to her as Smokescreen transformed.

"Okay you two lets go!" Walking towards the Med. Bay. Danni faltered. Quickly she found another vent. 'Surly they won't think I'd hide back in one!' Getting in before Long Arm or poor Smokescreen noticed, she was barely there a minute when Jetfire andRed Alert's yells and Smokescreens laughs caught her ears.

"You little she devil! I should've known you'd hide from the Med. Bay!" Smokescreen laughed.

"Oh she's in for it.." Jetfire growled. Walking around, he passed right by her vent.

'Heheh' Danni mentally snickered. Freezing when he came back. Could he sense?

"Danni, you didn't.."He peered closer, trying not to laugh.

"You did! What is it with you and vents?!" He exclaimed. Dani backpeddled far enough so he was just unable to catch her.

"Dangit Danni!" He snarled pulling his arm out as Danni looked at him evilly.

"Promise my freedom I will come out!" Danni called. Jetfire sputtered as Red Alert came forward.

"I was going to relase you anyways today Danni, walking won't hurt you, so come out." Red Alert sighed, trying not to laugh at her calculating expression. She came forward to try to read his face when suddenly Jetfire reached in and nabbed her.

"Dangit!" Dann yelped struggling.

"We are putting a bell on you..." Jetfire hissed lifting her to be eye level with him. She gave him a cutie face.

"But bells are bad! They make noise!" Came her whine. All she recieved for that was a couple of snickers and a unimpressed face from her target.

"Fine then, touch'e aren't you" Danni pouted, Jetfire had to ruin her fun. Obviously Jetfire had a weakness to puppy eyes. He sighed using his right index finger, as he held her in his left hand, rubbed her head. Danni smiled letting him.

"You are going to make me turn gray.." He sighed. Danni grinned. He set her down so she could go explore her new found freedom.

"Kewl I get to see this room I never got to see" Pointed look at Jetfire who smacks his forhead for his forgetfulness. Danni walked towards her room. But as she turned a corner she had to have the last parting shot.

"I'M FREE!! I'M FREE! BWHAHAHA!" Then she ran, Jetfire hot on her heels both were laughing.

* * *

I think this chap was ok. The next chap picks up right from here. 


	9. And I see your smiling Face

_Trans 9  
  
I own Danni and plot that's it. No suing of psycho person!_

* * *

Danni cackled again as Jetfire skidded around the corner after her. Passing the control room she waved happily as she passed. A blur behind her made everyone that was in the control room such as Optimus, Scavenger, Hotshot, Sideswipe, Blurr and Kids and co. Just shake their heads. This was getting really normal. Faintly they could hear another cackle from Danni, as Jetfire growled threats at her.  
  
Another blur ran by again and it turned out to be...Danni. She snickered as she ran.  
  
'I had to see the look on there faces!' She thought, as she rounded a corner, she realized something  
  
'Where's Jetfire..?' She froze at what she saw. There looking beyond amused was Jetfire as he charged her. Faintly you could hear a 'meep'. Out of Danni as she did a 180 and headed back to where she came. Losing him in a second when she faked a turn. She of course found...a vent, again. Snickering she went and happily nestled herself in the shadows in it.  
  
"Hi ho the dairy oh hiding in a vent..." Shadow walked by and Danni smirked popping out of the vent she grabbed him and pulled him in with her.  
  
"Hiya Shadow!" He started laughing.  
  
"New hideout?" He asked amused.  
  
"Any vents a hideout" Danni answered equally amused.  
  
"I've been wonderin' Shadow what do you transform into?" Danni asked noting he had two tires on the side of his legs.  
  
"Well then take a look!" He transformed. Through the light that came in the vent she saw.  
  
A black motorcycle with midnight blue racing stripes.  
  
"Oh how kewl!" Danni practically gushed. Gently and hesitantly she touched his handle bar.  
  
"Want to go for a ride?" He would've smirked if he had been in robot mode.  
  
"Can we? I sure wouldn't mind!" Danni asked/ He revved his engine ready to pop out of the vent.  
  
"Hop on!" Danni got on and away they went. Jetfire saw them pop out, and pursued.  
  
"Hey no accomplices! Unfair!" He whined Danni called back after whispering to Shadow to speed up.  
  
"THERE WASN'T ANY RULES AS FAR AS I KNOW ABOUT ALLIES!" Danni cackled. Jetfire chased with renewed vigor as Shadow sped up, laughing.  
  
"Psycho girl." He snickered.  
  
"Better believe it!" Both started cackling as they rounded a corner. Shadow slid to a stop in front of a human room.  
  
"This is our room! Human necessities are there too. Like a miniature human house. Though I think transformers can come in..." He was cut off when Jetfire caught them up, having snuck up on them by hovering in the air.  
  
"I win." He smirked though it only showed with his eyes.  
  
"The battle my dear Jetfire, but not this war!" Danni smirked. Jetfire heard the challenge.  
  
"Oh yeah? Well then till next time!" he laughed gently setting the two combatants down.  
  
"In we go!" Danni ran in her new room, Shadow followed still in motorcycle form. Danni looked around as she heard the giant door next to the mini door open and Jetfire walked in. Her room WAS a mini house! She saw a bedroom, a kitchen and a bathroom. Shadow drove a bit in and parked himself, happy where he was.  
  
"You were waiting for a reason to be in motorcycle form weren't you?" Danni wondered. Shadow snickered.  
  
"I've been known to stay in vehicle form for a LONG time. I find it more...useful" Danni rose an eyebrow.  
  
"Cool, I think I can agree." He just chuckled.  
  
Well, what you think Danni? Suits your needs? As I told you fresh clothes await your inspection" Jetfire teased. Danni looked in a pair of drawers and saw a good amount of jeans, blue, black white t-shirts and tank tops and a couple of cut off jean shorts. Personal stuff was in another drawer, she'd check those later, privately.  
  
"Pretty good! Now I have a base of operations for evil things." Danni mused Jetfire groaned.  
  
"I was afraid you might say something like that." He moaned thinly. Danni looked at him bemused.  
  
"Your getting to know me WAY to well...What else can you guess?" Danni asked really curious.  
  
"That you're curious and that you're also a little nervous about the concept." he offered. Danni looked unimpressed.  
  
"Okay, watch tone of voice and facial expression" Danni noted amused.  
  
"Drat, then I have to find another way to read you like a book" He teased.  
  
"Yep now...When am I going to see some action?" Danni smirked. Jetfire looked at her like she was nuts. Which to some she was.

* * *

_I have finished 9! Cool, I still can't believe how many people like this story. THANK YOU! I found Italics! YAY!_


End file.
